Moon Dance
by Unquote
Summary: Sora hates all sho-biz and the people in it. But when he gets fired, and his only choice to maintain his scholarship is taking a modeling job, what else can he do? He expected alot of things, but not to be singed up with a certain perverted rock star. R/S


**Moon Dance**

'Unquote': This is my first one ever! I hope you enjoy it and review. I'm terrible at spelling and grammar...

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts is not mine. If it was fan girls would take over the world.

* * *

Kairi squealed and jumped off the couch. Her bright pink ipod headphones seemed fused into her ears.

Currently Sora wished he had them.

"Kairi, do you honestly need to listen to him, while watching him sing

He didn't know what he was doing here. Sitting on Kairi's puke colored couch, and listening to thousands of blood-curdling screams, and squeals.

Sora banged his head on the side of the sofa.

"Oh my god, Sora he is so cute!"

For the first time in their little party Sora looked up at the screen, to see the sight all four of the girls had the eyes set on.

His long silver hair, gorgeous face, and a slightly muscular body, which was what was bringing ninety percent of the female population swoon.

Sora scoffed, "He's not that fantastic."

The room went silent.

"Are you kidding me?! He's the most wonderful thing ever created!" Selphie and Kairi said in unison.

Watching him in hi-def, for 3 hours straight, wasn't what Sora would define as the most wonderful. Kairi's large screen TV. maybe, but not what was currently pictured.

Sora huddled back into his book. Namine was the only one not completely involved but she did look up from her art, with longing gazes.

"Oh Sora you know you want him." They teased.

Sora picked up his stuff and stomped off.

"I'm out!"

* * *

"Suzuki gets over here."

Nineteen year old Sora Suzuki wanted nothing to do here. He hated show business. And from the influences of the people he worked with; he made the stereotypical conclusion, that they all were snotty spoiled horrible people.

He nearly knocked himself over running to catch up with his boss. It was a part time job, being assistant manager for this lousy place.

"Coming!"

It wasn't even a real television drama; it was just a stage performance at a theater camp. And it was dumb, oh so dumb.

Between being badly hit on, and badly insulted he was done with all this. He was counting down the weeks until he had enough money to leave.

But around that time summer would be over.

The plain fact was he needed a job (one that actually paid), and Kairi knew this.

"Suzuki, damn it, your ten minutes over time." His boss a big hefty man with multiple chins glanced down at his watch.

"How long does it take to get a damn bagel?"

"You can't even get down the stairs in ten minutes." Sora muttered. He stalked away to handle his other duties, fixing sets, and costumes. Trying to order people around and failing, one of his many horrid jobs.

He tried to fix the top of the curtain and made the mistake of tugging on it and the entire thing fell downwards on him. His found himself sprawled on the ground with a curtain between his legs.

"Boo!"

Sora jumped up, screeching and grabbing his ear.

"Kairi what are you-"

"Suzuki come here."

Sora sighed, and Kairi giggled at him.

He ran over to the director's chair.

"Suzuki your fired."

"What?!"

"You heard me, get off this set."

"Wait why?!"

"That little girl," he pointed to Kairi. "Her daddy owns this place, and _she _wants you fired."

Sora nodded. He stomped towards Kairi.

"Kairi…"

But before anything could be done, she shoved something into his face.

He looked at the flyer.

"Requesting models for upcoming shoot, offering hourly pay, and all clothing expenses will be covered." He grumbled, "Kairi are you crazy they'll never accept me!"

She grinned, "Oh but they have, my daddy's already got the pictures sent, and you know the shirtless ones from the beach when you were swimming and looked so-"

Sora interrupted, "But what if this doesn't work out? How am I supposed to keep my scholarship?!"

She waved her hand as if brushing off the manner, "Oh it will Sora…it will."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow!"

* * *

Later that night, Sora debated in his head. He shouldn't take it, who knows what they'd make him do? He smashed his head into his pillow bad mental pictures. But then again otherwise he'd have to beg his boss for his job back, even worse mental picture.

He couldn't focus. Tidus was just happily snoring away, weren't dorm mates supposed to be supportive of times like this?

No, no not really.

He thought about flipping a coin. Getting up he grabbed one from the counter and flipped it, course it was dark and that didn't matter at all.

"Heads, it's time to take a risk Sora." He muttered and turned over.

Morning came earlier than he expected, and as he groaningly crawled out of bed, Tidus was already up drinking the milk out of the carton.

"Hey man! Wow your up earlier than I thought, where you going?"

Sora ran a hand through his knotted hair.

"Modeling job…"

He laughed, "A model?! Geez I never imagined you doing something like that."

Sora scowled at him. And pulled out some of his better clothes, and shoved his toothbrush in his mouth, worried about being late.

"Well at least you'll get to model with a bunch of chicks!"

Sora removed his brush, the toothpaste foam on the edge of his mouth. He pointed to himself, "Gay."

Tidus smiled apologetically, "Sorry forgot."

And with that, He spit and left.

"Oh my goodness! Sora isn't this amazing!"

She was right. The area was filled with a collection of different scenes. One was a recreation of an Amazon field. Another space scene, with what looked like glow and the dark stars that hung from the ceiling. But as if Kairi never saw this kind of stuff. For Sora who seemed to be the opposite of her, it was like that Kairi could get anything she wanted. But yet she didn't use her powers too often just for stupid things like this.

Some of the backgrounds for the sets were just blank with a green screen behind them.

Beautiful people were posing together looking like naturals. The women in the Amazon scene that were dressed with different assortment of furs and animal patterns almost had a wild lion-like side to them but still remained poise.

Sora already felt out of place.

He looked over to the people with skin tight clothing pressed together like lovers, when they may have only known each other for a day.

"Hey Kairi!"

A thin young man came towards them. His red hair made him easy to spot in a crowd. And with interesting tattoos under his eyes, he wasn't a guy you could miss.

As soon as he came towards him, his eyes ran over Sora's body. Those judging eyes made him shiver.

"Hmm, good job Kairi, I think he'll look good in the 'zine."

He grabbed Sora's arm,

"Okay kid, you can't back out know, I'm Axel, your boss, and number 1 got it memorized? Here I'll show you two, where Sora will be modeling."

Kairi bounced along, as Axel dragged an unsure Sora.

"You're a lucky one to be in the shot with Kimura, we got so many requests but Kairi insisted on you."

He shrugged.

"She thought Riku would like you."

Sora pulled away instantly

"What? I don't want to be in the same magazine as that stuck up womanizing singer...Riku Kimura!"

He yelled at them backing up, and the he hit something. He felt a hand grab one of his flailing wrists.

He leaned in and Sora felt his breath near his ear.

"Hm, so if you know me so well, shouldn't I at least know your name?"

* * *

Ok, I don't want Riku to be Sora's modeling partner (even though the main pairing is

Sorariku), so then who should be?

Oh REVIEW for me please?


End file.
